


I'm No Mage...

by ayyitsellie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyitsellie/pseuds/ayyitsellie





	I'm No Mage...

Cassandra pushed Lylah out of the way, away from the blast of fire that surely would have turned her into a pile of ash on the ground. She put her tower of a shield out and the flames went around them, but the heat remained, the two breaking out in a light sweat. Though they were in immediate peril from being nearly eaten by a carnivorous and destructive beast, Lylah took the time to simply… stare at Cassandra. She stared at the determined expression on her face, the scar on her cheek; the flames that made her look like she was glowing. Like she was a…

“You’re a goddamned goddess.” Lylah said softly, though wasn’t sure if Cassandra heard it. The flames were finally finished and the two were back at it, fighting the giant beast before them. It was a tiring battle, Lylah nearly lying down in the middle of it to take an extended break. But eventually it was over, Bull standing on the dragon’s head, butt end of his axe on its nose. He looked like a proud conqueror, like he always did when they defeated one of them. Cole made sure everyone was okay and still had their eyebrows (a joke Varric had apparently taught him). Lylah, however, didn’t ask if everyone’s asses were in one piece, didn't make some punny remark like she did after every battle, she was just staring at Cassandra, who was sitting on a rock and cleaning off her blade.

“Hey, Boss!” Bull called, Lylah hardly hearing him. “You ready to cut her open and get the loot?”

“I already have one, thanks.” Lylah replied, waving him off, her eyes on Cassandra still. She walked over to the Seeker and smirked.

“Is she--” he was about to go to her, check if she’d hit her head too hard in the battle, but Cole stopped him, one pale hand against his chest.

“Admiration, love, awe. The word _Goddess_ enters her mind…” Cole looked at Bull and asked, “Perhaps they’d like some time alone?” Bull sighed and patted Cole should with his large hand.

“Perhaps they would, Cole.” He jumped off the dragon and put his arm around the boys shoulder. “Let’s head back to camp.” Lylah was finally next to Cassandra, a crooked grin on her face. She stuck her blades in the ground and leaned on one of them, watching Cassandra.

“Ah,” she looked up from her already shining weapon off and squinted at Lylah. “Do you need something?” she asked, putting her hand up to shield her eyes. _You have no idea._ Lylah snickered in her head, pursing her lips and giving the Seeker a sly grin.

“Thanks, Cass, for saving me. You looked pretty _hot_ when you blocked me from those _flames_.” She winked multiple times for emphasis on her pun which caused Cassandra to roll her eyes, trying to contain her smile.

“It was no problem. I’d hate to have to clean you up with a broom.” She joked in reply, going back to wiping her blade off.

“Ooh~ _burn_.” Lylah laughed loudly at her joke, clearly finding it hilarious, which even got a snort out of Cassandra. “You uh,” she started again when she finally calmed down. “You looked like a goddess out there.” Lylah moved closer, placing her hand on Cassandra’s to stop the cleaning. She brushed her nose against Cassandra’s , the Seeker shutting her eyes with a smile.

“I am no goddess.” She whispered softly, almost breathlessly.

“Well, I’m no mage, but I do have magic fingers.” She teased, running her hands along Cassandra’s arms. “Shall I enchant you?” she kissed Cassandra’s smiling lips and the woman chuckled into it, nodding her head.

~

  
It was some time before the two women returned to their nearest camp, Iron Bull and Cole waiting from them. Cassandra felt like she was walking on legs of jelly, and when Lylah coyly offered to take a horse, she decline. Bull watched them closely as they approached, Cassandra still having a few leaves in her hair and Lylah had grass stains on her clothes and a large idiotic grin on her face. His eyes darted to their hands, which were intertwined.

“Well… nice of you to finally join us. Water?” he held out a canteen for both of them, and Cassandra snatched it quickly, drinking most of it.

“Thank you, Iron Bull.”

“No problem, Cass.” He reached forward and pulled a leaf out of her hair, making the Seeker’s cheeks a deep, dark red.


End file.
